A Sliver of Hope
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: About a year after Tony resigns from being a Special Agent at NCIS, an old friend drops by for a visit and gives him some answers he was unable to find when he and Tali went to Israel... Spoilers for the Season 13 finale. Focuses on Tiva, but will contain some McAbby.
1. The Message

**A/N: Hey there, this is my first NCIS fanfiction, so I apologize if anything seems to be out of character; I'm not new to the series, but I watched everything so out of order and now I started from the beginning on Netflix a couple weeks ago and I'm halfway through Season 4... I just felt really compelled to write something about Tony and Ziva with that season finale we were given. Not that I didn't like the episode, I just didn't get closure and I was very upset that they killed Ziva off (I still refuse to believe she's dead). This take place one year after the episode.**

 **Edit: Thank you to Guest for pointing out the year discrepancy, I fixed it. The NCIS wiki said she was 3 or 4, so I made it that a year after the events of the episode she is 4. (I couldn't' remember if they said how old she was in the episode.) Just thought I would clarify this.**

 _Chapter 1: The Message_

Tony sat on the couch with little four year old Tali in his lap. They had been watching Tali's favorite movie, _Frozen._

It had been one year since he had met his daughter for the first time and since he had left NCIS. It had also been one year since he had found out about _her_ death.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the familiar golden chain with the Star of David strung on it. He tightly grasped it in his hand, one of the few memories he had of his daughter's mother and his one true love, Ziva David.

It was no secret to anyone at NCIS that there was some sort of chemistry between the two special agents. Even Gibbs knew that Rule 12 would not stop them. The two had made many memories during the cases they had worked together on. Tony smiled slightly as he had thought about their first undercover mission. He had never forgotten how beautiful she looked that night, in that green dress. That night was full of love and passion; even though it was meant to be a façade, everyone knew that it was all real.

After turning in his badge, he and Tali had gone off to Israel in hope of find answers about Ziva's death, but were unsuccessful. There was only one thing that gave him a small sliver of hope: Ziva's body had still not been found.

"…Aba?" a little voice squeaked.

"Tali?" Tony asked gently running his hand through her curly hair, that reminded him a lot of her mother. He had spaced out, and didn't realize that the movie had ended. He grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV before looking at Tali.

Tali looked up at him, their green eyes meeting. "Aba… When will we see Ima again?"

Tony's smile faded. This was not the first time that Tali had asked him this question. Tony truly believed that Ziva was still alive. But what if he was just telling himself that? What if he was just onto false hope?

"Aba?" Tali whispered again. "What's wrong Aba? You look sad…"

Tony put on a smile. "Everything is alright sweetie," he lied.

"Aba… How come you always look so sad when I ask about Ima?"

 _She's a smart girl, just like her mother,_ Tony thought, smiling sadly. He sighed. "I don't know where Ima is… I haven't seen her in a long time."

"How come you don't know? D-Do you not love her?"

That last question hurt him most. Tony felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He pulled Tali close, tears welling up in his eyes. "Of course I love her, I love her very much. I miss her every day."

"Aba, don't cry," Tali hugged him tight. "I think that Ima will be back soon," she said innocently. Tony and Tali held onto each other for what felt like an eternity. Tony looked at the time. "Tali, it's very late, let's get you to bed sweetie."

"Okay Aba," she said yawning. Tony smiled slightly and carried her to her room carefully lying her down in her bed and tucking her in. "Laila tov, Tali," he whispered before gently kissing her forehead.

"Laila tov, Aba," Tali smiled up at him, but she could sense the hurt that lingered in her father's eyes.

After Tony turned off her bedroom light, he headed into his own bedroom and lied down in his bed. After about twenty minutes of tossing and turning, he saw a familiar face. He instantly knew who she was. She was dressed in a long white robe, a necklace with a wooden cross and a bright golden halo hanging over her head. She then addressed him, "Hey Tony."

Tony froze, not responding. He was probably dreaming, or imagining things. Or perhaps was this real? He wasn't really much of a spiritual person, but he decided to play along. "…Kate?"

Kate gave him a warm smile. "It has been too long, Tony." She replied.

Tony nodded. "Yes, it really has. Everyone misses you, Kate. By the way you look very cute as an angel," he said lightheartedly.

Kate rolled her eyes, but then she laughed. "Still the same old Tony. I've seen you taking care of sweet Tali, you make a great father, Tony."

Tony smiled proudly. "She is like my world now, I love her very much."

"I know you do."

"So, Kate, not that I don't like seeing you, but is there a reason you are here?" Tony asked curiously.

Kate nodded. "Yes, there is Tony. It is something I could have told you a year ago, but I couldn't." There was a brief period of silence before Kate spoke again. "I understand if you will be angry for me not telling you sooner, but I was just following _her_ wishes."

" _Her_ wishes?" Tony asked. He met his old friend's eyes. "Kate. Is, she alive?"

Kate nods. "Yes. I talked to her when she was in the hospital after the explosion. She said… That it was too soon for you to know."

His neutral expression changed into one of anger. "Why?! Why did she make me go through the past year thinking she's dead? Why didn't she tell me about Tali? Did she think if she told me about her I would just leave her to raise Tali on her own? I love her, how could she do this to me?"

"Tony, she has her reasons, I mean I would be frustrated too if I were in your position, but I don't blame her for it."

 _ **4 Years Ago, Tel Aviv**_

 _Ziva had just arrived home from the hospital. She had just given birth to a baby girl, who she had named Talia, after her late sister. She sat down on the small couch holding the baby close in her arms. She was still trying to comprehend all this. Ziva, who was trained to be a Mossad agent where she was trained to kill and cover her tracks, was now a mother; this was something that she had never pictured happening. She looked at Talia. Her green eyes made it obvious who the father was, and Ziva already knew the only biological possibility. 'Tony…' she thought to herself as memories with the NCIS special agent played through her mind._

 _Suddenly in front of her stood a beautiful woman with long brown hair. Ziva did not recognize her, she was dressed like an angel. "Hello," Ziva quietly greeted her._

" _Hi, my name is Caitlin Todd, but please just call me Kate," the woman replied._

" _It is nice to meet you Kate, my name is Ziva..." then it dawned on her who she was speaking to. "You, were an agent at NCIS, yes?"_

 _Kate nodded. "Yes, and I know that you used to be one as well."_

" _It is a pleasure to meet you, I know all of Gibbs' team were all very fond of you," Ziva slightly bowed her head._

 _Kate smiled. "They were like family to me."_

 _Ziva nodded, "Yes, same with me… Gibbs was like a father to me, Ducky and McGee had accepted me right away, I warmed up well to Abby over time, and Tony was…" It hurt her to say anymore._

 _Kate briefly looked at Talia before looking back at Ziva. "Ziva, you know that Tony loves you. Talia is his child as well, he deserves to know. You know that he will come. He wouldn't abandon you."_

" _I… I want to tell him, but I don't want to force him into this…"_

" _Ziva, you wouldn't be, like I said she is his child too. You can't do everything alone."_

 _ **3 Years Later**_

 _Ziva woke up in a hospital bed, her energy was still drained from the events that had occurred on the previous day. She had been severely injured in the explosion_ , _but was very lucky that she was not inside the farmhouse otherwise she would have stood no chance at surviving._

 _Tali had probably arrived in America by now. She wondered how Tony was going to react. As much as Ziva wished she could have gone with Tali, she couldn't, not in this condition._

 _Once again, the beautiful brunette angel that had once visited her two years prior, sat in the chair beside her bed. "It's been awhile."_

 _Ziva nodded. "yes it has."_

" _Tali is a very sweet child, I'm glad that she was unharmed in the explosion. I wanted to let you know that she safely made it to America." Kate smiled. "She already has Tony and the rest of the team wrapped around her little finger."_

 _Ziva smiled. "I am so glad…"_

" _Ziva… You know you cannot avoid Tony forever."_

" _Kate, I went two years without telling him that he has a child and now he thinks I'm dead. Will he still even want to see me? Will he ever forgive me for this?"_

" _Of course he will. Tony misses you dearly, I know. He was devastated when your supposed death was reported. As well as everyone from the team. It's not too late to return and make things right. I know you are a strong woman, you can get through this."_

 _After a short period of silence which felt longer than it was, Ziva looked at the former agent, "I will talk to him, but… Not right now. I will do it when I am ready, no matter how long that may take."_

 _ **Present**_

Tony listened intently to his friend. By the time she was finished explaining the situation, he didn't know what to think. _No matter how long that may take? She really has no intent of seeing me again…_ he thought feeling a mix of anger and sadness. _I love her very much, as much as I love Tali, why can't she see that?_

 **A/N: It took me a while to figure out where I was going with this; the idea with Kate appearing wasn't initially planned. He was originally going to be visited by someone from the team, but then after thinking about it more I eventually thought of the Kate idea! Please please review! It's what helps me improve my writing and keep me motivated to continue writing! Any suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Rule 45

**A/N: Wow I am not used to getting this many follows! Thanks guys, maybe my writing really has improved over the years! And a big thank you to Debbie, James the vet, NCIS Obsession, HarrylovesGinny09 and the two Guests for reviewing!**

 _Chapter 2: Rule #45_

After retrieving her bags from the baggage claim, Ziva made her way over to a small coffee shop in the airport. After buying herself a drink, she sat down at one of the small tables and took out her cell phone.

 _So here I am back in America and no one knows that I am here. Hell, everyone I know here thinks that I am dead. Nice plan Ziva, you really thought this through._ She thought, mentally scolding herself.

Ziva took a sip of her hot coffee as she thought about her options. She could have simply checked into a hotel, but she thought about what Kate had told her, ' _You can't do everything alone.'_

Ziva sighed. As a former Mossad officer, she had to be able to take care of herself. It was just something that was embedded into her.

She knew that the answer that made the most sense was to go see Tony. But what was she going to say? She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, but this was not going to be easy.

Ziva decided it would be best to just call one person for now. After scrolling through her contacts, she promptly pressed the call button.

* * *

Abby stared at her computer screen trying to stay awake while she was waiting for AFIS to find a match to the fingerprint she had lifted from the gun that had killed the victim of the case that the MCRT was currently on. A petty officer had been found in her apartment dead by her sister when she had gotten home from work.

"Whatcha got Abbs?" Gibbs asked setting down a cup of Caf-Pow in front of her.

"Ah thanks Gibbs, I really needed this!" Abby exclaimed taking a sip. "AFIS is taking forever, so I don't have anything new yet. It shouldn't be that much longer though."

"Very well, I'm going to go see how Ducky is doing with the autopsy. Call when you find something."

Abby smiles and salutes, "Will do, Gibbs!"

Gibbs briefly smiled at her before leaving the lab.

Abby took another sip of her Caf-Pow and heard her phone ring. _He just left and he's already calling?_ Abby thought, she laughed as she opened her phone to check the caller ID. She stared at the screen with wide eyes before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hello Abby." A female voice greeted softly. The voice had a hint of unease.

Abby quickly closed the door to the lab before answering back. "Ziva." She didn't have a questioning tone in her voice, but it wasn't exactly an 'It's been so long, it is so good to finally hear from you!' tone of voice either.

"Abby, I—"

"Hey Ziva, how have you been? It's been years. Anything interesting happen over in Israel? Like, I don't know, you giving birth to Tali, leaving Tony out of the loop about it, and _your death?"_

Ziva sighed. She didn't expect Abby to be all bubbly and forgiving right away, who could blame her? But it did make her a little sad. Should she have maybe called McGee instead? Or Ducky? Or maybe even Gibbs? She knew she couldn't change her decision now, and she would have had to face everyone at some point.

Ziva took a deep breath, she spoke. "Abby, I realize that I messed up. I really messed up."

"But does realizing it fix anything?" Abby asked, her voice still intense.

"No, but I—"

"She has a point, Ziver," a deep voice cut her off.

Abby noticed the lab door was open and that a certain special agent was standing behind her. "Ahh! Gibbs, don't sneak up on me like that!" she whined.

Gibbs smiled faintly and gently placed a hand on Abby's shoulder before looking towards Abby's phone. "Ziva, you haven't forgotten my rules already have you?"

"…No of course not Gibbs."

"Then tell me, what is rule 45?"

Ziva knew what it was. But she couldn't get herself to speak. _Yes I have made a mess. Yes I need to clean it up, but what if I am too late?_

Gibbs sighed. "Rule 45: Clean up your own mess. And Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong."

Ziva sighed. "Well okay. How do you suggest I fix this then, Gibbs?"

"I think you already know what you need to do to fix this. So stop wasting time and get yourself over here."

"Um, I actually just landed at the airport about half an hour ago. I didn't book a hotel or anything so I'm still here at the coffee shop," Ziva explained.

Gibbs turned to Abby. "Abby, I have to stay late tonight, after you get a match on those prints, go get Ziva and let her stay at your place for the night." Before Abby could protest, Gibbs quickly added, "That is an order, Abby." He picked up his coffee cup and left the lab.

Abby sighed. "Well fine, I guess I'll see you at the airport, Ms. _Dayvid_." Abby scowled, purposely mispronouncing Ziva's last name and then hanging up.

Ziva slipped her phone into her pocket. _Well, that went rather… Well._

* * *

The car ride from the airport to Abby's house was abnormally quiet. Abby had barely said anything at all to Ziva since they reunited at the airport. She didn't have her car stereo playing her loud music. _Is she really that upset with me?_ Ziva thought, slightly disappointed.

When they finally got to the house, Ziva quietly walked into the guest room and set her suitcase down before going back out into the living room.

"So how was it being temporarily dead, Ziva?" Abby asked her, not making eye contact.

Ziva snapped. "Abby! Do you think I wanted this? I have my reasons for doing what I did, and this is NOT making me feel any better about it! Do you think it didn't hurt to leave Tony in the dark about everything and to leave my daughter? I was only trying to protect him and Tali! Fine, I admit I was wrong, I could have dealt with this differently, but I can't go back and change it now can I?! I want to go see Tony, and Tali more than anything, but how? They think I'm dead!" Tears began to roll down the Israeli's cheeks. Everything she had held in when she was always trying to be strong, it now was being released in tears of anger, sadness and regret.

Abby quickly dashed over to her, hugging her tight. "I… I'm sorry Ziva. I didn't think… I am so very sorry…"

 **A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Like I said reviews really help me stay motivated and improve, so please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: So just thought I would say, I don't usually update this fast, I just happen to have a lot of time on my hands until I start my summer job as a camp counselor next week. I won't really have internet, but I'll try to update on the weekends when I am home.**

 _Chapter 3: Reunion_

When morning came, Ziva awoke feeling groggy. The jetlag had kept her awake for most of the night. As she lay in the bed, she thought about what she was going to say when she finally would see Tony again. She considered all the possible scenarios that could occur; what she did know was that he would be angry.

She gave birth to his child without saying a word until it came to desperate measures that Tali could be in peril. Would Tony understand that she was just trying to protect both him and Tali? It was unpredictable what moves Mossad could make at any time, so she had to be wary of it.

After a failed attempt of going back to sleep, Ziva felt her stomach growl. She was pretty hungry. She rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

As Ziva walked down the hall she could smell breakfast. She smiled when she saw Abby cooking some eggs and sausage. "Good morning Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, lowering the fire on the stove before giving her a hug. "Did you sleep alright?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, I at least got some sleep, but I am still adjusting from the jetlag."

"I see, that makes sense," she replied as she made them both plates and handed Ziva one. When the two friends sat at the table, Abby looked at Ziva with a serious expression, but it also looked pleading. "Please tell me that you are going to go see him soon, if not today?"

"Abby, you know that I want to talk to see him and Tali more than anything, I'm just having trouble thinking of what it is that I am supposed to say. I've thought about it, but…"

"Ziva, you know that he will be upset. I'd be slightly worried if he isn't. But Ziva, I know he really loves you and would do anything for you. Gibbs and McGee know that too. Tony will forgive you, just explain everything to him and he will understand. I know he will." Abby said trying to ease her friend's doubts. After a short pause, she adds jokingly, "And if the circumstances are different, don't forget who knows how to kill without leaving evidence behind."

Ziva laughed, feeling slightly better. "Thank you Abby…"

After eating, and clearing the table, Abby headed to her room to get ready for work. "Hey do you want to come with me to NCIS?" she asked. "McGee texted me saying that Gibbs said you would be allowed to visit today. You can hang out with me in my lab if you want."

"Sure, that would be nice… So you told McGee that I'm back?"

"Yeah… I hope that was okay. We talked for a bit last night."

Ziva smirked, "Ah I see. So has anything happened during my absence?"

"Well, kind of… Actually, no not really," Abby replied sounding frustrated.

Ziva lightly patted her shoulder, "Don't give up Abby." She gave her a brief smile before they went into their respective rooms to get dressed.

* * *

 _It's been so long, but it's just as I remember it._ Ziva thought as she and Abby walked out of the elevator and into the squad room and over to the familiar bullpen where she had once worked in years ago.

McGee was rapidly typing on his computer and hadn't realized their presence right away. Ziva observed a young woman with blonde hair sitting in her old desk. After the typing stopped, McGee looked up, now noticing them.

Despite the fact that McGee knew Ziva had returned and was not actually dead, but alive and well, it still shocked him to actually see her again in person. He stood up slowly walking over to them. "…Ziva, you really are alive," he said, the dumbfounded expression on his face soon turned into one of relief as he hugged her.

Ziva smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you again too McGee."

Gibbs came walking out of the elevator and over to the bullpen. "Hey Ziver."

"Gibbs…" Ziva crashed into his arms hugging him tight. "I am so happy to see you all again…"

"We are too Ziva. I also know someone else who would be happy to see you as well. Even happier than the rest of us," McGee said.

Ziva sighs. "I know… I plan to go see him tonight. I shouldn't let it drive on like this…"

"I think you mean 'drag on', Ziver." Gibbs corrects her. "But yes, you really should go see him and Tali."

Ziva nods. "Um, is Ducky here yet?"

"Yes, he and Palmer are down in autopsy."

"Okay, I'm going to go see them," Ziva turned to Abby. "I'll meet you in your lab soon alright?"

Abby nods. "Alright! Oh Ziva, I'm just so happy that you're back!" Abby exclaimed giving her a quick hug before they both headed to the elevator.

* * *

"You must have put up quite a fight petty officer… Or perhaps you suffered more than we thought," Ducky said as he examined the scars and bruises that were all over the body. "What a shame… You were so young."

"Do you think it might have been domestic violence, doc?" Jimmy asked also looking at the body.

Ducky nodded. "Yes, that is the same conclusion I came up with. How rather unfortunate… Not all of these marks are new, some of them look like they have been there for quite a long time. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. The death was instantaneous."

Ducky and Jimmy both looked towards the door when they heard it opening. Jimmy's mouth was wide open with shock, while Ducky simply smiled. Ziva slowly walked towards them. "Ducky, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you again," Ziva said softly, hugging the good doctor.

Ducky returned the hug and kissed her cheek. "I knew that you would still be alive. I knew it in my gut that you would."

Ziva then hugged Jimmy and Ducky asked the question it seemed like everyone was asking, "Have you seen Tony yet?"

Ziva shook her head. "No I have not. I want to make sure that I am ready."

"He truly loves you, you know," Jimmy said. It still seemed that everyone has been saying the same things to her since she had arrived in the States. It was all starting to sound like a broken record to Ziva.

Ziva nods. "Well, I should go see Abby now. It was nice to see you both again." She then walked out and went back into the elevator.

There was someone already in the elevator, Ziva at first didn't really pay much attention to who it was and just pressed the button to the floor she was going to. It very soon dawned on her who it was.

"Hello Ziva."

 **A/N: Thank you for the favorites and follows! And thank you HarrylovesGinny09 for reviewing! Okay so I plan to maybe post two more chapters before I start my job. After that updates will be slower. So keep an eye out! Thanks again for reading and please** **review to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	4. Welcome Home

**A/N: Thank you HarrylovesGinny09, DS2010, Guest, Sue Dooley, Debbie and georginiuxa for reviewing! Despite this only being chapter 4, this is literally my most successful story, I'm glad I decided to start writing again and that you guys like my story.**

 _Recap:_

 _There was someone already in the elevator, Ziva at first didn't really pay much attention to who it was and just pressed the button to the floor she was going to. It very soon dawned on her who it was._

" _Hello Ziva."_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Welcome Home_

He really had caught Ziva off guard. It was strange that she didn't think that she might run into him here. After taking a deep breath she worked up the nerve to face him. "Hi Tony."

 _What am I supposed to do? Yell at her? Hug her and act like nothing happened?_ Tony thought. He didn't know how to feel. It should have been a good feeling to see her after years of wondering if she was even alive. He had never lost hope and now that she was here, he didn't know how to take it. He thought back to his conversation with Gibbs.

* * *

 _After the long night at work, Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat. When his phone rang he answered after looking at the caller ID, "It's about time you called."_

 _Tony chuckled, "Hey Gibbs. Sorry I haven't kept in touch for a while. How have you been?"_

" _Everything has been fine. How about yourself?"_

" _Gibbs, you might not believe me if I told you, but something just happened…"_

 _Gibbs stayed silent. Tony knew that he was waiting to hear the rest of it, so he decided to continue talking._

" _Well, I guess you could call it a spiritual encounter… Gibbs, I saw Kate and I spoke with her. She was dressed in an angel's robe and I know for a fact that I was completely awake and alert when this happened. S-She… Told me that Ziva is still alive." 'He probably thinks I've gone mad,' Tony thought almost regretting telling him about it._

 _Gibbs was still silent. He could confirm that Ziva was still alive, since he had just spoken with her just earlier, but he decided not to. He finally spoke. "Tony, come to the office tomorrow. You will understand why." He hung up._

 _Tony sighed before plugging his phone in to charge again. He wondered what Gibbs was up to. He then crawled back into bed and to try and get some sleep._

* * *

Ziva didn't really know what to do either. This wasn't like when she reunited with her friends, it was different with Tony. She pulled the emergency stop lever, turning the elevator into the 'conference room' because at this rate she knew this would take a while.

If anyone else had been in the elevator with them, they would feel the tension that filled the air. The silence was starting to make both of them feel awkward, so Tony finally spoke. "You're alive." He didn't sound angry, nor did he sound like he was overjoyed to see her.

Ziva nodded. "Yes… I was injured in the explosion. I wasn't sure if I was going to survive, that's why I told Orli to take Tali to America"

"So if none of that happened, I wouldn't have met my daughter and wouldn't have even known about her to this day," Tony scoffed bitterly.

"I didn't want to drag you into this. I wanted you to be able to keep living your life."

"Four years ago, you gave birth to OUR child. Did you even really consider my feelings at all? She's my child too and I had a right to know!"

Ziva sighed. "I-I realize that now. It was a stupid move, and if I could go back in time and change it then I would, but that's not how it works Tony."

"So you would go back in time to the point where we had never met?" Tony didn't give the question much thought before saying it; he asked it boldly, but deep inside he was hurt.

"Tony, that is not what I meant and you know that. I… I really wish I told you back then, and we would not be in this mess…" Ziva felt like her eyes were beginning to water, but she did her best to fight it off.

"I know… It just really hurt, you know? If you had told me, I would have been there in a heartbeat. And I really meant it when I said that was the hardest 180 of my life," Tony replied, remembering when they had last saw each other before he was boarding the plane back to the States.

Ziva finally gave into the tears, "And I meant it when I said that you are so loved."

Tony noticed her beautiful brown eyes welling up with tears. He knew that she wasn't really one to cry, but with all that she's been through, she needed to let it out at some point.

After Ziva had gotten herself together, she looked up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes, her brown to his green. They soon fluttered shut as Tony crashed his lips to hers. They both thought about their farewell kiss on that night in Israel. When their lips parted and eyes opened, Tony smiled warmly at her. "Welcome home Zee."

* * *

Abby ran up the stairs to the squad room. _Gibbs must be using his 'conference room' again and I still don't know where Ziva went!_ She ran into the MCRT's bullpen.

Tim looked up from his computer. "Hey Abbs, is something the matter?"

"Well, if you consider the elevator not working and that I can't find Ziva, problems then yes."

"Uh, well, the elevator isn't really a surprise, Gibbs could be talking to Fornell or the Director in there. But I have no idea about Ziva, I haven't seen her since you two came in earlier."

"I know she went to see Ducky and Palmer earlier, but they said she already left to go to my lab, but I haven't seen her."

"Um, I'm sure she is fine, maybe she—"

"Don't worry, Ziva is fine." Gibbs said walking in with a new cup of coffee.

"Wait, Gibbs, if you're not the one holding up the elevator, then who is?" Abby asked.

Gibbs just smiled at Tim and Abby before leaving the bullpen again.

After Gibbs was out of earshot, Tim and Abby looked at each other confused and Tim whispered "I wonder what Gibbs was smiling about..."

Their eyes soon shifted when they heard the elevator ding and two people walked out, their arms linked and bright smiles painted upon their faces.

Abby and Tim exchanged glances before going over to them, both smiling with relief that the two were reunited at last and appeared to have made amends.

"Tony! Ziva!" Abby exclaimed hugging them both and motioning to Tim to join in on the group hug.

"Hey Abbs, hey Tim," Tony smiled at his two friends.

They all pulled up chairs around McGee's desk and started catching up with each other and Tony soon stood up.

"Hey, there is something I have to do that I feel that I should have done a long time ago," Tony said. He carefully grasped Ziva's hand and led her into the middle of the bullpen. Abby and Tim watched intently, they had a strong feeling that they knew what was about to happen.

Tony reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black box and opened it as he got down on one knee. He smiled up at Ziva who had her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Ziva, I never truly believed that you were gone. I always knew in my heart that you had to be out there somewhere. I didn't know when I was going to find you, but I missed you every day and never lost hope that I would find you again. Ziva, you gave me Tali, the best gift you have ever given me. I love you just as much as I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva nodded as she felt her eyes well up, this time with tears of happiness. "Yes, I love you Tony. I always have and I will never stop."

Tony smiled slipping the ring onto her finger and carefully kissing her hand.

Gibbs, who was secretly watching from a distance, smiled. He had been expecting this day since his two former agents went undercover as married assassins. He sipped his coffee, happy to see them finally together.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review to let me know what you think! I was going to take a break from writing for today but ideas started coming and I just had to write more! Thanks again!**


	5. Family

**A/N: Ok, so this might be the last (or second to last) chapter I post for a while until I have to start my job, then updates will be slower. Anyways thank you DS2010, tivawaigequnitis, Debbie, and diannaanne for the reviews!**

 _Chapter 5: Family_

Tony was still trying to comprehend everything that has happened, from his old friend Kate appearing and finding out from her that Ziva is alive, to him proposing to Ziva making him his fiancée. It was so sudden. He was especially thankful for Kate because he was starting to get to the point where he was beginning to lose all hope.

It all made him so… Happy. Tony could not think of time that he had ever been happier, he finally is going to be with the woman of his dreams and together they would raise Tali. They would become a family.

Ziva was also contemplating and was just as overjoyed as Tony. Growing up in Israel and being a part of Mossad, she truly never pictured any of this happening to her. She never thought she would ever get married, nor did she ever picture herself becoming a mother.

As much as Ziva had wished she had been able to live a normal life and have a normal childhood, she knew that she would never trade what she had for anything. She would have never met Tony or her family at NCIS and of course she wouldn't have Tali. One thing that Ziva definitely wanted to make sure of, is that Tali does not have to be put through the horrors that she faced as a child.

The newly engaged couple soon arrived to Tony's apartment. Ziva was excited to see Tali. She regretted leaving her once, now she was never going to leave her again.

Tony and Ziva walked into the apartment and Tony led her into the living room where his father was playing with Tali; they were having a tea party.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior noticed their arrival and his face was filled with shock when he noticed Ziva standing there beside his son. Before he could say anything, Tali beat him to it, "Ima!" she shouted gleefully running straight over to Ziva clinging to her legs.

"Tateleh…" Ziva lifted up her beloved child and held her close. She sat down on the couch and held Tali in her lap. Tony sat down next to her.

"I-I missed you Ima… Very much. Aba missed you too. He had told me that he missed you every day," Tali said giggling.

When a ding could be heard from the kitchen, Senior excused himself to the kitchen to check on what he was cooking as well as give the reunited family some time alone.

"Ima missed you tateleh. And aba too. Ima and aba love you very much Tali."

"I love you too, ima and aba."

Tony placed his arm around Ziva and smiled at Tali. He was so happy to finally be with his family. He would do anything to protect them.

"Anyone hungry?" Senior asked walking out of the kitchen. "We got some lasagna on the table, so I hope you are."

"Yay!" Tali exclaimed hearing they were having her favorite food. "I want la-san-iya!" she said it slowly to make sure she said it right.

Tony, Ziva and Senior all smiled and they all headed into the kitchen to have their first meal together as a family.

Later that night, Ziva put Tali to bed.

"Ima? Is it weird that I saw a girl wearing white that was there, but she also kind of looked like she wasn't there?" Tali asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean Tateleh?" Ziva replied. _Maybe Tali has an imaginary friend_. she thought.

"Sometimes at night I have seen a girl who was wearing white. She's so pretty and has long hair like yours, but it wasn't curly, it was straight. She was very nice, I've talked to her a few times. She said that she knows aba." She said before explaining what happened.

 _ **1 year ago**_

 _Tali was rolling around in her sleep, she had just met her aba a few days ago, but he seemed nice, and she remembered how much her ima talked about him. Tali smiled, she always noticed her ima's eyes light up whenever she told her a funny story about aba, but she also sensed there was sadness in her eyes too. She obviously did not understand much of anything that was happening, but there wasn't much she could do besides keep going._

 _Tali sat up and carefully reached over towards the glass of water that sat on her nightstand and took a sip. Not long after, she saw a figure of light appearing before her._

 _She set the glass back down and looked at the figure who stood in front of her. She had never seen her before, but the color of her hair kind of reminded her of ima. "Um, hello." She said shyly._

" _Hello Tali. Do not be afraid, I know your aba. He was a good friend of mine. My name is Kate" she explained._

" _Hi Kate, I'm Tali… But what do you mean by 'was'? Are you no longer friends?" Tali asked innocently._

" _Well, we are still friends, but I'm in… Another place. I can't really be here, but I'm on a mission to help you aba and ima," Kate explained._

" _Oh! I see!" Tali exclaimed. "Why does aba and ima need help?"_

" _You might understand one day sweetie, but don't worry I will not fail in my mission."_

" _I like you Kate. Will you visit me again?"_

 _Kate smiled. "I don't know for sure, but I will try my best. Sweet dreams Tali."_

 _ **Present**_

"And now I know what her mission must have been. To bring you back to me and aba!" Tali exclaimed happily.

Ziva smiled. _So she's even talked to Tali._ She thought as she tucked Tali in. "Good night tateleh, sweet dreams." Before leaving she kissed her daughter on her forehead. It felt so good to be able to be with her daughter again and to finally be with Tony. This was what it was like to have a family.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please review to tell me what you think and suggestions are always welcome!**


	6. Friends

**A/N: So the flashback in this chapter derived from the part of finale when Abby told Tony in the elevator that she knew Ziva really loved him because Ziva told her. And because I couldn't update sooner, this chapter is quite a bit longer than usual (it wasn't intentional though, it just turned out long). I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you DS2010, Sue Dooley, Debbie and James the vet for reviewing!**

 _Chapter 6: Friends_

Abby paced back and forth in her lab. She didn't currently have any evidence to look at, but with the high amount of Caf-Pow she'd been drinking, she couldn't simply sit down and stay still.

She was so happy for Tony and Ziva, as was everyone else. Tony was like a brother to her and Ziva was a good friend of hers. It may not have always been that way, but they soon moved past their differences and were able to become friends.

Abby had invited Ziva to visit at her lab later that day. While she waiting, she remembered the time when Ziva had caved in and admitted to her that she had feelings for Tony.

 _ **5 years ago**_

 _Ziva was at her desk making phone calls. Gibbs and Tony were out interviewing a suspect and McGee was at his desk trying to gather intel for their current case._

 _Suddenly Ziva heard her cell phone ringing and she answered, "David."_

" _Ziva, I need your help with something, come down to the lab pronto," Abby said._

" _Very well, I will be right there," Ziva replied before shutting her phone and slipping it into her pocket._

" _Is everything alright?" McGee asked._

 _Ziva nodded. "Yes, Abby just said she needed my help with something."_

 _McGee looked at her suspiciously, but simply nodded. "Alright, see you later then."_

 _Ziva nodded back at him before getting into the elevator. Once she had reached the lab, Abby greeted her right away. "Hey Ziva!" she exclaimed._

 _Ziva smiled. "Hello Abby, what is it that you wanted me to help you with?"_

" _Oh um, I was wondering if you could um…" Abby said trying to think of something to ask her to do. "Um, oh yeah I needed you to tell me what you found out in the phone calls Gibbs asked you to make." 'Ugh is that seriously the best thing you can come up with Abigail?' Abby thought to herself._

 _Ziva looked at her confused. "Um, how would that help you? I don't quite understand…"_

" _Okay okay, fine! I actually wanted to ask you about something that isn't work related… Well its kind of work related I guess, but um—"_

" _Abby, what is it?" Ziva said with a somewhat impatient tone._

 _Abby looked around to make sure no one was coming and she grasped Ziva's hand pulling her into her office. "Ziva, I just really reeaaalllyyy have to know. Do you have feelings for Tony?"_

 _Ziva froze. She did not expect her to ask that of all things. "What does that have to do with anything, and why are you asking me that?"_

" _Well, everyone can see that there is something more between you two than you just being partners… I'm telling you that even Gibbs can see it. So, do you have feelings for him?" Abby asked again._

 _Ziva sighed. "I will tell you as long as it stays between us."_

 _Abby looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to talk. She and Ziva sat down on the small couch that was in Abby's office._

 _After a very brief silence, Ziva finally spoke. "Abby, Tony and I have been through a lot as partners. I did not realize my feelings right away, but I knew that it was our first undercover mission we went on together when we posed as married assassins is when I finally realized it… Abby, at the moment I met him, I just saw him as a player that would never actually take on commitment. But as I got to know him better, I started to trust him more and more. Despite the circumstances of his relationship with Jeanne Benoit, it was obvious that he was in love with her… Even though I never wanted to admit it, I was jealous. However at the same time I was happy for him that he seemed to have found the one… Abby I can no longer deny it anymore, I am completely in love with him…"_

 _Abby listened intently and smiled. "Aww… I knew it all along," she giggled as she hugged her friend._

 **Present**

"Hey Abbs," Tim greeted her as he walked into her lab.

"Hey McGee, did Gibbs send you down here or something? There's no new evidence to be looked at so I don't need any help."

"Nah, Gibbs just gave me a break so I thought I'd come down here."

Abby looked at him with an astonished look. "Gibbs? Gibbs gave you a break? Are you sure?"

Tim laughed. "Well since we don't have an active case right now I guess there's not as much to do. Plus I think I've seen him smile more than usual since Ziva came back."

Abby laughed too. "Haha that somehow makes sense in a way. But it is still weird."

Tim nodded. "Yeah I get what you mean. Oh and uh, I brought you some food. I know you didn't get lunch earlier, so yeah." He said slightly awkward handing her the bag.

"Aww, thanks McGee!" Abby exclaimed setting the bag down so that she could hug him. She sat down and motioned him over. "Pull up a chair and sit!"

When Tim grabbed a chair and sat down, Abby looked at him "It is so nice that we know Ziva is alive and that she won't be leaving any time soon. Now she, Tony and Tali can be together as a family!"

Tim smiled. "Yes, I'm very happy for them."

Abby took a bite of her sandwich. Both of them were unsure of where to take the conversation, thus resulting in a period of awkward silence. _Why does he have to be so awkward?_ Abby thought. _Then again, it is still kind of cute._

Trying to ease the tension, Abby spoke again. "So, how are the cold cases going?"

Tim shrugged. "They're cold cases Abby, there's nothing much to say."

"True. So then what should we talk about?"

"Uh, well, my new book is going well. I haven't hit any writer's block or anything, I uh—"

Tim's sentence was cut off when Gibbs ran in. "Head up and grab your gear. We got a dead marine that was found in the river."

Tim nodded. "On it boss!" Both agents ran out of the lab and to the elevator.

Abby waved at them as they left and she glanced over at the clock. Ziva should be coming at any minute. And she had thought correctly when the beautiful Israeli had walked through the door.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby exclaimed glomping her.

Ziva smiled as she hugged the bubbly goth. "Hey Abby!"

Ziva saw the food and the extra chair at Abby's desk. "Hmm I am guessing Tim was here, yes?" she teased.

Abby laughed, "Yeah he brought me food. But that's enough of that, how are you and Tony and Tali doing?"

Ziva smiled, "We are all doing very well."

"That's great Ziva! Soooo. Don't leave me hanging here, when is the wedding?!"

"Well, we still need to figure that out."

"Yeah I suppose that takes planning… I am so excited for you both!"

"Thank you! By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Abby, you are one of my closest friends here. I know that we had a slightly rough start, but we have moved past that now. Abby, will you be my maid of honor?"

Abby smiled and her eyes started watering up. "D-do you really mean that?"  
Ziva smiled. "Yes of course."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Abby exclaimed hugging Ziva. "I'm truly honored Ziva!"

* * *

Tim was on his way home after work and his phone rang. He answered it using Bluetooth. "McGee."

"Hey there probie!" Tony greeted him.

As Tim was about to say something in protest, Gibbs' words echoed in his mind, _Wanna take a wild guess what my first partner still calls me?_ He then shrugged it off. "Hey Tony. How's it going?"

"Well, I was wondering since we haven't hung out in a while if you wanted to get some coffee?"

Tim sighs, "Tony, its 7 at night. Why do you want to get coffee?"

"Well isn't that what people typically do when they want to catch up with someone?"

"Uh, I suppose so… Do you want me to head there now?"

"Yeah I'm almost there. Thanks probie!" Tony says quickly before hanging up.

When both men had arrived to the coffee shop and met up, they both nodded at each other before entering. No one else was in line so they ordered their drinks.

While they were waiting, Tim looked at Tony somewhat suspiciously. "So, why the sudden need to catch up?"

Tony smiled. "You'll know soon enough." He said as they picked up their coffees from the counter and found a small table to sit at.

Attempting to initiate conversation, Tim asked, "So uh, how is Tali doing?"

"She is doing great, and is so happy to have her mother back," Tony smiled.

"I bet. I'm so glad that Ziva is back safe and sound."

Tony nods. "Yes… I somehow knew all along that there was no way she could be dead. I refused to believe it. It was such a relief when I saw her face again… Probie, no, I mean Tim. I wanted to ask you something."

Tim looked at him curiously. "What is it Tony?"

"Well as you know, Ziva and I just became engaged and I wanted to ask if you would be my best man?"

Tim's surprised expression turned into a smile. "Oh, of course Tony… Um, but if I may ask, why me?"

"Tim, I know I teased you a lot…" Tony pauses then laughs, "And I probably will continue to, but it's always in good fun. You are a very good friend of mine and I couldn't think of anyone else I would ask."

"Tony I'm honored that you asked me. Thank you and yes I would be happy to be your best man."

Tony smiled at him and the two got up from their chairs and casually hugged. They then sat back down and continued to chat as they drank their coffee.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review to let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!**


	7. The Writer and the Scientist

**A/N: Hello! So I was unsure on where to go with this chapter. I already have ideas for the wedding chapter but I want to try and write more to build up to it so yeah that'll probably be in a few chapters. Okay enough of my rambling, on with the story! I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you HarrylovesGinny09 for reviewing! And thank you to everyone favoriting and following this story! It truly means a lot to me. :D**

 _Chapter 7: The Writer and the Scientist_

Tali awakened from her nap feeling refreshed. Earlier that day, her ima and aba took her to the park. There was a little girl named Mary who had just moved into the same apartment building they live in, was there as well. Tali really hoped they could play together again soon.

Tali shuffled out of bed and pulled back the covers before leaving her room and walking into theliving room.

Ziva was there reading a book. She smiled at Tali. "Hi Tali, did you have a nice nap?"

Tali smiled back at her mother and nodded and sat by her on the couch. "Yes, it was good."

"That is good," Ziva ruffled her hair and noticed Tali frown slightly and Ziva looked at her. "What is wrong tateleh?"

"Nothing ima… I just really want to see Ms. Kate again…" Tali sighed.

"Tateleh, Kate is always watching over you, even if you cannot see her. She will always be right here in your heart," Ziva gently grasped Tali's hand and placed it over Tali's chest.

"I really hope so. Um, is aba coming home soon?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, he just went to see Tim."

Tali grinned. "Uncle Tim! I really want to see him and Aunty Abby again sometime!"

Ziva smiled. "Maybe we can visit them soon."

"Yay! I would love it if we did!"

When they heard the apartment door open, Tali ran over to Tony and Ziva followed. Tony smiled and picked Tali up. "Hey there Tali!"

"Hey aba! How is Uncle Tim doing?" Tali asked before Tony carefully put her back down and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"He is doing well. He told me to tell you that he says hello."

"That's good! So has he told Abby he loves her yet?" Tali asked excitedly.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances and laughed.

Tali pouted cutely, "What so funny ima, aba? He totally loves her! Right? Why doesn't he tell her?"

"Don't worry Tali, he'll tell her when he is ready to," Tony explained.

Tali sighed. "Well ok if you say so aba…"

Ziva smiled. "Dinner is ready, I'll go set the table."

"Can I help ima?" Tali asked sweetly.

"Of course tateleh."

* * *

It was an early Sunday afternoon, Tim was sitting at his typewriter, freewriting in hope of escaping his current case of writer's block.

His new book had been going well, but now he was not sure where to go with the plot now. He never knew that his _The Continuing Adventures of L.J Tibbs_ series would become so popular. He had deadlines to meet and he was not getting anywhere. Tim stood up from his desk and grabbed his wallet and his iPod. _Perhaps going on a walk will help._ Tim though as he headed out the door.

Tim headed to the nearby park. It was a beautiful day, there were quite a few people in the park out enjoying the sunshine. He decided to walk along the trail that went through the small wooded area in the park.

Tim enjoyed the beauty of the deciduous trees and the serene atmosphere. He soon came to a small pond and he sat down on the nearby bench. He stared at mirror-like water and he noticed a familiar goth sitting on the grass by the water. She was facing away from him so she was unaware of his presence.

He slowly walked towards her. He was going to greet her, but she had her eyes closed and appeared to be silently praying so he waited respectfully.

After Abby had finished, she looked at him and stood up. "Oh, um hey McGee what are you doing here?"

"I had writer's block so I thought going for a walk might help me get out of it."

"Ah I see."

"So do you come here a lot?" Tim asked curiously.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I usually come here after church or any time I need peace and quiet. I… Also used to come here a lot with Kate… She was Catholic too so we often met here on Sundays." Abby replied not making eye contact with him. Although she had accepted Kate's death, she knew she would never be completely over it.

Tim nodded. "I see… So this place must be very special to you."

"Yes. It is. And I don't care if you believe me or not, but sometimes I see her spirit…"

Tim was not sure how to respond. "You've seen her… Spirit?

Abby nodded. "Yes whether you believe me or not, it is true."

"I believe you Abby. I know you wouldn't make up something like that."

Abby's eyes appeared to be watering. "McGee… I know it has been many years now, but I still miss her so much. She was my best friend Tim…"

"I know she was. I miss her too, we all do."

Abby slowly walked towards him and Tim wrapped his arms around her. She did not cry, but had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

They stood there like that for a while and Abby soon backed away. "Thank you Tim…"

"Of course Abby."

"Do you want to start heading back?"

"Sure."

Abby and Tim backtracked along the trail they had come. Tim offered to walk Abby home.

"Hey when we get there would you like to come in for some tea?" Abby asked.

"Okay, only if you're sure."

Abby laughed. "Of course I'm sure!"

They soon arrived at Abby's place. "Make yourself at home," Abby said before going into the kitchen.

Tim sat on the couch and Abby soon returned with two teacups and handed him one. "Thanks Abbs," he said taking the cup.

Abby nodded and sat down next to him. "Guess what? Ziva asked me to be her maid of honor!"

Tim smiled. "That's great to hear, congratulations Tony asked me to his best man."

"Whoa that's so awesome Tim! Gee I'm so happy for those two. And Tali as well, it's comforting to know that she has her mother again."

Tim took a sip of his tea. "Yes, I know Tony said that Tali asked about her often. It is nice that they're having a happy ending."

Abby nodded. "I couldn't agree more." _Shouldn't we get one too?_ She thought.

Tim's thoughts drifted as he thought about a time when he talked to Tony about his feelings for Abby.

" _So it is quite obvious that you have the hots for Abby, right probie?" Tony teased his friend._

" _What are you talking about DiNozzo?" Tim asked irritated with Tony's constant teasing._

" _I know you said it didn't work out before, but there is still something there. You shouldn't give up like that probie."_

" _Tony, I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

" _Oh come on, we both know you want something more than just friendship with her."_

" _But say that I do ask her if she wants to try again and it fails again. Then she'll probably always hate me."_

 _Tim suddenly felt a familiar feeling on the back of his head. "Then its simple McGee. Don't screw it up again," Gibbs said giving his signature head slap. "Now both of you get back to work, we have a case to solve."_

 _ **Present**_

"Tim?" Abby said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, I was just thinking," Tim replied quickly.

"Oh really? What were you thinking about" Abby asked nosily.

"Nothing important."

"Did you get a spark of inspiration for your story?"

"No, I, uh…" Tim found himself grasping both of Abby's hands.

Abby looked at him confused. "What?"

Tim had not let go of her hands and she wasn't fighting his grip either. "Okay, uh I'm sorry if this is bad timing, but something has been on my mind lately…"

"Yes okay, what is it?" Abby asked starting to get impatient.

"I um…" Tim took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that things didn't really work out before, but well, um… My feelings haven't ever really changed…"

Abby stayed silent. She had a neutral expression on her face. This slightly worried Tim. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way…_

Tim continued, "When I said to that crazy obsessed fan of my book that if he killed you, he would have killed the only woman I ever truly loved…" he managed to make eye contact with her, "I really meant that."

"Tim… I—"

Tim let go of her hands. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I still had to tell you…"

Before he could say anything more, he was silenced when Abby's crashed her lips to his. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly. The kiss soon deepened with passion. Tim stroked her soft raven colored hair as they kissed and they both soon had to stop for air.

Abby smiled. "So you were saying?"

Tim nodded. "I love you Abby, do you think we can try again?"

Abby cupped his cheek in her hand. "Yes, I would love to."

Tim smiled and kissed her forehead. "Great."

 **A/N: So funny story, I had serious writer's block trying to write this chapter, and then I weaseled out of it by writing about McGee having writer's block and it worked out well. I think it did at least XD Thank you for reading! Please please review! :D**


	8. Rule 12

**A/N: Thanks Debbie, HarrylovesGinny09, Sue Dooley and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Guest, if you happen to read this, as I cannot reply directly to you, note that Tali is 4 years old, not under 2 in this story. I work part time at a daycare so I know pretty well that there is a difference between the way 2 year olds talk and 4 year olds and it varies from child to child as well.**

 **And in reply to Debbie, that is a good idea for them to have girls and guys night out before the wedding, although I might struggle with the girls one unless its only Ziva and Abby because we kind of have a lack of female characters and I have no idea how to write Ellie's character because I've only seen a few episodes with her. But we'll see if I can figure something out. :)**

 _Chapter 8: Rule 12_

Gibbs sat alone in his basement, carefully sanding his boat. He took a sip of his bourbon as a visitor walked down the stairs.

Tim walked into the basement that had the familiar aromas of wood and bourbon filling the air.

Gibbs took another sip and then set down his glass. "What do you want McGee?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh, I'm sorry to intrude on our day off—"

"McGee, what do I say about apologies?

"I know, they are a sign of weakness..."

After a short period of silence, Gibbs looked at him. "So, if you have something to say, spit it out already." He said clearly growing impatient.

"Well, the thing is I don't know how to say this, boss. Uh…" _I better just get out with it before something happens._ "I broke a rule, boss."

Gibbs stared at him. He did not look angry, but it's not like he was smiling either. "What rule?" he questioned, his stare intensified.

Tim took a deep breath before answering his boss, "Twelve."

"McGee, you know I have these rules for a reason."

Tim sighed. "I know. But I can't help that—"

"Gibbs! You are not going to believe this!" Abby dashed down the stairs. She noticed Tim was there but tried to act natural.

Gibbs looked away from Tim and over at Abby. "Hey Abbs, is something the matter?"

"No, it is nothing. I just happened to be passing by so I thought I'd drop in and say hi!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Do you two think I'm an idiot?"

"N-No of course not boss," Tim replied quickly.

Gibbs chuckled more. "Just know that if you let this interfere with your work, you're both fired." After a short pause, he looked at Tim, "And if you hurt Abby, there are ways I can make your life miserable," he said in a serious, but also lighthearted tone.

Tim simply nodded. "I have no intention for that to happen."

"That better be the damn truth."

 _Wait, we haven't even said anything, so how…?_ Tim thought.

Almost as if Abby had read his mind, she said, "Wait, how did you know? We haven't even said anything yet."

Gibbs just smiled at them and chuckled lightheartedly.

Tim and Abby exchanged glances. They were both slightly unaccustomed to this side of Gibbs.

"Okay Gibbs, you're starting to freak me out a little," Abby said looking at him.

"Are you perhaps implying that I am serious all the time?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked at Tim, then back at Gibbs. She nodded, "Yes."

Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon, "Very well. Leave now and don't forget what I said." He went back over to his boat and picked up his sandpaper to continue his sanding.

Abby and Tim nodded and started to head up the stairs.

"One more thing," Gibbs said suddenly. "Make sure you are happy."

Tim and Abby smiled and nodded to him. "Thanks Gibbs," they said in unison.

There was still some sunlight when they got outside. Tim grasped Abby's hand, "Would you like to go to that spot in the park?"

Abby smiled as she laced her fingers with him. "Yes, I would like that."

They had both driven to Gibbs' place so they both drove their respective cars to the park.

It was the early evening and there were less people around. They walked down the path towards the pond hand in hand. They sat down by the water. It was so clear and there was no wind so it looked like a mirror lying on the ground. Tim placed his arm around Abby and a celestial figure appeared to them. It surprised Tim, but Abby was calm.

"Kate, it's been a while since I've seen you," Abby said.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry about that, but you know the reason that I am able to be here," Kate replied.

Abby smiled. "Yes I know. And you have succeeded."

"I almost have. I will return to Heaven after the wedding."

Abby nodded. She laughed slightly at Tim's very confused expression. After gaining his bearings, he looked over at Kate. "Kate?"

Kate smiled. "Hey Tim. I'm glad to see you doing well."

"Hey Kate. As perplexing as this is, it is nice to see you."

"Heh, so you've finally got the courage to admit your feelings to my best friend. Took you long enough," she teased.

Tim blushed slightly as the two women laughed.

"And I had to be the one to really make the first move," Abby chimed in.

Kate smiled, "Okay I think we've probably teased him enough. Anyway, congratulations to you two, I am very happy for you."

"Thanks Kate," Abby and Tim replied in unison.

* * *

Ziva was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Tony was in the living room with Tali watching _Finding Nemo._ There was suddenly a loud pounding at the door.

"Can you get that Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Sure!" Tony replied as he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it to see his friends smiling happily standing there hand in hand. Tony smiled. "Hey Abbs, hey Tim."

"Uncle Tim! Aunty Abby!" small footsteps were approaching. Abby smiled. "Aww, hey Tali!" she picked her up. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good!" Tali giggled.

Ziva heard the conversation and lowered the fire on the stove before joining them. "Hello," she greeted them with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon, you are so welcome to stay if you like."

Tim smiled. "That would be nice. Thanks."

"Of course!" Ziva smiled back then looked at Abby. "Well I better get back to the stove," she said continuing to look at Abby. She subtly nodded at her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Abby asked.

"Sure, if you would like to. Come on," Ziva grasped her hand leading her to the kitchen. "Alright so spill the… Rice?"

Abby giggled. "I think you meant 'beans'," she corrected. "But anyway, I was at that remote pond in the park that's kind of close to my church. I was praying and Tim came. He said he had writer's block, and I explained that Kate and I used to often meet there. I then started crying and he held me for a while. And he walked me home and we had tea and talked for a bit. He was telling me about his feelings. He said that he meant what he said to that crazy fan of his book who almost killed me that if he did kill me he'd be killing the only woman he truly loved. He started apologizing if I didn't feel the same way and I got impatient and I just went for it and kissed him…"

Ziva crossed her arms and smirked at her friend. "Very nice Abby. Then what happened?"

"He returned the kiss and told me he loves me."

"It's about time."

"And we just got back from Gibbs' place. We told him."

Ziva's smirked shifted into a curious/uncertain expression. "I see… How did he react?"

"He didn't like that we broke one of his rules, but he wasn't too angry. He just warned us not to let it interfere with work."

"That's good then."

"And he threatened Tim saying he'd make his life miserable if he were to hurt me in any way," Abby chuckled.

Ziva smiled, "Yes of course he would. I am so happy for you both and I wish you both the best."

"Aww thank you Ziva! Now that's enough about me; Ziva you have a wedding to plan and I am going to help! If you're free we should go dress shopping next weekend!"

Ziva smiled. "You are right and yes that sounds great." Ziva had almost blanked out that she would have to start planning for the wedding soon.

She was still grasping the idea that she would be getting married and soon become a DiNozzo. Never had she imagined leaving Mossad and joining NCIS. Never had she imagined starting a family. It was a new concept to her and it was slightly overwhelming, but she was happy with Tony. He made her feel complete and together they had Tali. She wouldn't want it any other way.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you liked it**


	9. A Day Out

**A/N: Thank you HarrylovesGinny09, Sue Dooley and Debbie for reviewing!**

 **And an extra shout out to Debbie, I like your idea and I thank you for suggesting it! :D And also, I had this random idea when I was falling asleep last night and it is possible that another pairing might come into this story, well sort of at least... But I'm not going to give details yet because I'm still thinking about it because it might not work with the timeline. We shall see.**

 _Chapter 9: A Day Out_

It was Saturday, today was the day that Ziva and Abby had planned to go dress shopping. They had already begun to plan the wedding. Ziva was so thankful for Abby's help.

Ziva looked out the apartment window and saw Abby's red car pull up. "She's early," she said to Tony.

"Of course she is, it's Abby," Tony replied. "It's almost as if she's more excited about this than you are," he teased.

They both laughed and Ziva grasped his hands and kissed him. "No one could be more excited about this than me."

Tony kissed her and smiled. "Unless that someone else is me."

"Hey you lovebirds!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby! How did you get in here?" Ziva asked, surprised.

"I let her in, Ima!" Tali exclaimed.

Tony got down to Tali's level, "Tali, didn't we tell you not to open the door for strangers?"

"But Aunty Abby isn't a stranger," Tali replied.

Ziva sighed. "She has a valid point."

Tony also sighed. "Next time can you get me or ima?"

"Yes aba," Tali replied looking down.

"Good girl," Tony smiled at her and hugged her.

Abby smiled, "Aww he's such a good dad. Well we knew that already. Are you ready Ziva?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes."

"Where are you going Ima?" Tali asked.

"Aunty Abby and I are going shopping," Ziva replied.

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Tali, weren't you going to play with Mary at the park today?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah! Okay you have fun with Aunty Abby, ima!" Tali exclaimed clinging to her mother's legs.

"I will tateleh. Maybe you can come with us next time," Ziva leaned down to kiss Tali's forehead.

"Yay!"

"Alright, shall we go then?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I can tell someone is getting impatient," Ziva teased.

Everyone laughed. Tony kissed Ziva, "See you later, if you need anything just call. And have fun," he smiled at her.

Ziva kissed him back. "I will. We will see you later."

* * *

Abby and Ziva spent the afternoon going from bridal shop to bridal shop in hope of finding the perfect dress for Ziva.

There were a few that Ziva had considered, but she wanted to make sure she would find the right one that was also a reason price. She knew she didn't want something too poofy and she didn't really want a train either. She was looking for something simple that wasn't too over the top.

Abby was looking through the rack, giving some of the dresses a subtle nod and cringed at others. She was determined to help her friend find the right dress. After more shuffling of the dresses on the racks, she stopped. She took a dress off the rack. It was an elegant long A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt of the dress was slightly pleated and around the waistline was a cream colored silk ribbon tied into a bow on the side.

"Hey, Ziva!" Abby shouted across the room. "I don't know if you would like it, but why don't you try this one?" she asked walking towards the bride to be.

Ziva glanced at the dress and nodded. "Hmm yes I'll try it on." She and Abby found their way to the fitting room and Abby helped her zip the dress. Abby looked at Ziva in awe.

"So… How does it look?" Ziva asked.

Abby grinned. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Ziva slowly walked over to the mirror and Abby followed behind her. She stared at her reflection and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Abby I love it!"

Abby giggled, "You are going to completely take Tony's breath away."

* * *

Tony watched as Tali and Mary ran around the park happily. They were playing a game of tag. _Those two have a lot of energy._ Tony thought. He and Mary's mother, Bethany sat at a picnic table near where the girls were playing.

Bethany had long red hair and very blue eyes. She had a slim figure and was quite tall. She was wearing a denim jacket over a pink tank top and a knee length black skirt.

Tony didn't know how old Bethany was, but she looked quite young to be a mother of four year old girl, but who was he to judge? He knew that she is a single mother, and a college student, but he didn't know much else.

"So you said you're in college right? What's your major?" Tony asked trying to initiate conversation.

"Oh, um I'm majoring in law. I want to become a prosecuting attorney one day," Bethany replied.

"Very nice. So are your courses so far?"

"Yeah. Well I just graduated from high school a few months ago, so I'm still getting used to it."

Tony didn't let the shock show on his face. _She just graduated?_ "Oh I see. Congratulations, I wish you the best."

"Y-You're judging me aren't you?" Bethany asked sounding slightly afraid.

Tony instantly shook his head. "No of course not." _Something isn't right here._

Bethany looked away. "Sorry, forget I said that…"

Tony wanted to press further, but he decided not to. He didn't want to pry into something that wasn't his business.

"Tag! You're it!" Tali shouted.

"Tali, I'm tired can we play something else?" Mary asked while catching her breath.

"Yeah I guess so… What do you want to play then?"

"Um, um, what about hide and seek?" Mary suggested.

"Oh that would be fun! Ok, you hide first and I'll count!"

Mary giggled and ran off to hide.

Neither Bethany nor Tony had said anything for a while. "I'm so glad that Mary has a friend like Tali," she said. She laughed slightly. "She's always asking when she can see her again."

Tony smiled. "Tali is the same way."

"You and Ms. David are getting married soon, right?"

"Yes we are. And you and Mary are definitely invited."

Bethany half smiled. "It must be nice to have something like what you two have."

"Yes, I love Ziva very much. We've been through a lot to get to where we are now, but it was all worth it." Tony set a hand on her shoulder. "You're a beautiful and smart girl, you will find someone too."

"Well, I don't know about that…"

Tony shook his head, "Hey, don't doubt yourself like that, okay?"

Bethany shook her head and looked down at the ground. "It isn't that simple Mr. DiNozzo…"

"Please, just call me Tony… Is something wrong—?"

Tony was cut off when he heard the giggling girls running towards them.

"Mommy!" Mary exclaimed running into Bethany's arms.

Bethany smiled at her daughter and hugged her close. "Hey Mary! Did you and Tali have fun?"

"Yes we had a lot of fun!" Mary exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you did!"

Mary smiled. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie," Bethany kissed her daughter's forehead.

Tony smiled at the young mother and her daughter. He didn't want to pry, but he knew something happened and he couldn't help but wonder about it. It seemed like she was going to possibly talk about it as well… _Perhaps that tale will be for another time._

* * *

After getting the dress, Ziva and Abby found a salon and got their nails and their hair done. It was getting late and they were both famished. They went to a local pub that wasn't far from the salon.

"This has been a fun day," Ziva said pouring wine into both their glasses.

"I know right! I'm glad we found you the perfect dress! It looks amazing on you!" Abby exclaimed taking a sip.

Ziva took a sip, "Thanks! So how have things been with you and Tim?"

"Everything's been great, we've been on a few dates. Oh Ziva, he's so sweet, I just…"

Ziva smiled, "That's great, Abby!"

The women continued to talk and drink. Their food soon arrived and they started eating away.

Ziva laughed, "I don't know if either of us are in an acceptable condition to drive."

Abby laughed too. "Haha you're probably right." She downed another glass of wine.

"Abby, we should probably should stop."

"Aw, come on… Zi, live a little!" Abby's speech was starting to sound distorted.

Ziva sighed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tony's number.

"Hey Ziva, everything alright?" Tony asked when he answered.

"Yeah, um mostly. We're at that pub we usually go to, it probably would not be good if either of us were to drive…"

"I'll get Tim on the way and we'll be there, hang on and be safe."

"Yes, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Tony hung up. He walked over to Tali, "Hey do you want to go see Mary for a bit? I have to meet with ima."

"Can't I come?" Tali begged.

Tony shook his head. "Don't worry I'll be back soon, I need to go get ima."

"But I want to see ima..."

"Tell you what, tomorrow morning we can go to out to breakfast and you can get anything you want if you will go along with this."

Tali sighed. "Okay aba... So I can have chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked excitedly.

Tony laughed and nodded. "Sure." He quickly called Bethany and explained the situation. Bethany said that Tali could come over.

He thanks her and took Tali to their apartment. He said bye to Tali and hurried out to his car. He got Tim and they headed to the pub.

They saw Ziva and Abby sitting at a table. You could tell Ziva was a bit tipsy, but Abby seemed to be way more out of it.

"Oh heeeyyyy Timmy, heeeyyy Tony." Abby clung to Tim.

Tim jumped slightly. "Hey Abbs, you seriously got to be more careful."

"Yeah yeah, okay Timmy…"

Ziva walked over to Tony. She was slightly unstable and Tony caught her before she could fall. "T-Thanks Tony," she stuttered.

Tony nodded, "Of course. Ready to go home?"

Ziva nodded. "Yeah let's go."

 **A/N: I apologize if that last part wasn't very good, I don't really have experience with drunk people (thank goodness for that) nor have I written a scene with drunk people so yeah, I gave it my best shot. XD Well anyways I hope you liked the chapter, please review to let me know what you think.**


	10. Into the Past

**A/N: Made it to chapter 10! So, that idea I mentioned, I am going through with it and I can't wait to see what you guys will think when it comes into play.**

 **Thank you DS2010, Sue Dooley, Guest and Debbie for reviewing. And thanks to Sue Dooley for pointing out that I kind of forgot about Tali at the end of chapter 9. So I went in and added that Tony took her to Bethany's place while he was going to get Ziva. :)**

 _Chapter 10: Into the Past_

It had been a couple days since Ziva's and Abby's day of fun. As a thank you to Bethany for looking after Tali that night when Tony had to pick up Ziva, Ziva had suggested that they could invite her and Mary over for dinner. Tony agreed and Tali, naturally did as well. Tony beckoned Ziva into their room and she followed.

"Tony, is something wrong?" she asked sensing that something was bothering him.

"Ziva, that day you and Abby went out and I was talking to Bethany while the girls were playing, some things she said concerned me slightly. Or maybe its things she didn't say," Tony explained.

Ziva looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just initiated conversation with her and well, did you know that she only just graduated high school?"

Ziva looked at him surprised, "Really? I know that she looks young, but I did not think she was that young…" After a slight pause, she added, "But is it not common in this country that girls get pregnant that young?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it happens all the time, but yes it definitely happens quite a bit… But that's not what concerns me, it sounded like there was something more to it. I didn't want to pry, but it sounded like she was going to talk about it. And since Mary is the same age as Tali, then she would have been about thirteen or fourteen when she gave birth to her…"

Ziva looks at Tony with wide eyes and grasps one of his hands. "Tony… You don't think she was..."

"Ziva, I don't want to think she was, but I'm not ruling it out as a possibility—"

"Ima! Aba! Someone knocked the door," Tali shouted from their bedroom's doorway.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know sweetie," Tony replied as he and Ziva walked out of the room and over to the door to answer it. They smiled when they saw it was Mary and Bethany.

"Welcome, please come in and make yourselves at home," Ziva greeted them.

"Thank you very much for having us over," Bethany said respectfully.

"We are glad to have you here."

"Mary!" Tali exclaimed.

"Tali!" the two girls hugged.

The three adults smiled at the girls.

"Um, I love to cook, can I help you?" Bethany asked Ziva.

Ziva nodded. "Sure, the kitchen is this way," she said leading her.

Tony stayed with the girls while the two women went to the kitchen.

As they were preparing the meal, Ziva tried to start some small talk. "So Bethany, do your parents live around here?" she asked innocently.

"Well, um…"

"Sorry, I did not mean to be nosy, I was just curious."

"No it's totally fine Ms. David. Well I don't know who my birth parents are and my adoptive parents died in a car crash about three years ago… I was sophomore in high school when it happened."

Ziva nodded sympathetically. "I see..."

"It was hard for both Mary and myself. Even though I wasn't their child by blood, they treated me like I was their own and they loved Mary very much… Ms. David—"

"Please, call me Ziva," she interrupted.

"Um, okay… Ziva is it alright if tell you something?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course."

 _ **5 years ago**_

 _It was the last day of school before Christmas break. The sky was already dimming and snowflakes slowly fell. Thirteen year old Bethany was walking home, accompanied by her boyfriend Aiden._

 _The two adolescents had grown up together, and were next door neighbors. They had been close friends since preschool and when they got older they started to fall for each other. Their parents had trusted them enough to allow them to be in a relationship. They were both very responsible._

" _I really love the snow," Bethany said as she looked closely at the flakes falling onto her glove. "There are so many pretty patterns of snowflakes._

 _Aiden smiled. "Yes there are." As they walked, Aiden subtly gazed at Bethany's beauty, the pure white snowflakes stuck to her long red hair. He slowly took hold of her hand and she smiled lacing her fingers with his. They were approaching the small coffee shop that was not too far from their houses._

" _Hey do you want to stop here for some hot chocolate?" Aiden asked._

 _Bethany nodded. "Yeah that'll be nice! It is quite cold."_

 _Aiden and Bethany walked hand in hand into the coffee shop and ordered some hot chocolates. After receiving their drinks, they sat at one of the tables that was by the window._

" _I can't believe we're halfway through eighth grade," Bethany said before taking a sip._

 _Aiden nodded. "Yup, that means we'll be in high school soon."_

 _The young couple enjoyed their hot chocolate in the tranquil atmosphere of the coffee shop._

 _ **Present**_

"What a sweet story," Ziva commented. "If I may ask, where is Aiden now?"

Bethany tried to stop her eyes from tearing up. Ziva looked at the girl concerned. She closed the kitchen door and placed a hand on Bethany's shoulder. "…Bethany?"

 _After leaving the coffee shop, Aiden and Bethany continued on towards home. The sky was now the color of ebony. There was no one else around. They were about a block away from their houses when a silver van was slowly driving behind them._

 _Aiden instinctively grasped Bethany's hand. He sensed that something wasn't right. Bethany walked closer to Aiden and they picked up the pace, but so did the vehicle._

 _They started to run faster, but there was a slippery patch on the sidewalk causing them to slip. Loud footsteps were approaching them and were rapidly getting closer._

" _Ahhh!" Bethany screamed as their pursuer grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her towards them. Aiden tried to keep his grip on her hand, but the man was very strong thus yanking Bethany away causing Aiden to fall backwards on the ground._

" _Aiden!" Bethany shouted before she was muzzled by the stranger's hand._

 _Aiden was not going to give up so easily. He stood up. "Let her go!" he shouted confidently trying to hide the fact that he was afraid._

 _The assailant simply laughed at him which just angered Aiden further. Aiden knew that even if he tried the man could easily take him out. But if he didn't try then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to Bethany._

 _Aiden took a quick breath before he ran at the man with all his strength. The man had Bethany on his right side, so Aiden aimed for his left side and punched at his face as hard as he could._

 _Aiden threw the punch, and suddenly everything went black. He was now unconscious._

" _A-Aiden…" Bethany cried before she was muzzled again._

" _You better keep quiet if you want your friend to be alive," the man threatened._

 _Bethany cried silently, her eyes welled up with tears._

" _That's a good girl."_

 _The man took them and threw them into the backseat of the van. After he slammed the door shut, Bethany noticed something on the ground. She got a better look at it and noticed it was an ID holder. She managed to read the name on the ID before the van light turned off. Her eyes widened. 'Jayce Anderson'._

 _She had seen that name in the news. He was some anti-military psychopath that had been on the run after being discovered that he was the reason for the disappearances of children of military personnel throughout the country. But that rose the question, why did he want her? Her parents were not in the military, neither were Aiden's. He had committed many kidnappings, but none of them were children of civilians._

 _Bethany had no idea where the van was going. Hours passed and it finally came to a stop. The man stepped out of the van and grabbed her again. He smirked at her._

" _You look so much like your mother."_

" _What are you talking about?!" Bethany asked completely confused._

" _That beautiful red hair. You have your father's eyes though."_

" _You know my birth parents?"_

" _Yes, but that's not important. You're all mine now," he stroked her cheek._

" _D-Don't touch me!" she shouted using all her strength to try escaping his grip._

"H-His grip was so tight on me… I tried to fight, but I soon lost the energy to do so… He ripped my shirt off and…" Bethany's face was now drenched with tears.

Ziva pulled the young woman into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "Y-You... You do not need to say anymore, alright?" she patted her back. Ziva couldn't believe what this girl had gone through. She was still curious about Aiden, but she didn't want to press any further right now. This girl had been through a lot and Ziva decided that she would do her best to watch out for her and she knew that Tony would do the same.

 **A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. An Unbreakable Bond

**A/N: Alright, so I've put this chapter off long enough, here's the moment you've all (or maybe just most of you) anticipated, the wedding chapter! :D I know I've been excited about writing this chapter! I really hope I don't disappoint…**

 **Thanks HarrylovesGinny09, TivaRulesinGreece, Sue Dooley and Debbie for reviewing! And I'd like to acknowledge my regular reviewers HarrylovesGinny09, Sue Dooley, Debbie, and DS2010 who have stuck with my story from the beginning so far. Follows and favs are awesome, but I especially love feedback, it gives me motivation to continue. :)**

 _Chapter 11: An Unbreakable Bond_

A few weeks had passed and it was now the night before the wedding. Tali didn't quite understand what a wedding was or what it all meant, but she knew it was important to her ima and aba so she was excited about it. She had asked aba about it a few days prior.

" _Aba, what does it mean to get married?" Tali asked her aba, the concept completely unfamiliar._

 _Tony smiled at her. "It's when two people who love each other very much make a promise."_

" _A… promise?" Tali asked not understanding._

 _Tony nodded. "Yes, a promise to stay together and love each other no matter what."_

" _Aww," Tali cooed. "Wait, but what's a promise again?"_

" _It's like…" Tony paused to think of how to explain it simply. "It's when you say you are going to do something and you make sure it happens. Does that make sense sweetie?"_

 _Tali nodded. "Umm, yes, I think so."_

She was trying to fall asleep, but the anticipation of the events that would occur the next day kept her awake. She smiled when she heard someone call her name.

"Tali."

"Ms. Kate!" she exclaimed quietly. "I did not think I would see you again."

"I did tell you I would visit you again," Kate winked at the young girl. "I bet you're excited for tomorrow."

Tali nodded at her. "Yes!"

"It'll be a very special day, especially for your ima and aba."

"Are you going to watch it too?"

Kate smiled. "Yes of course I will."

"Yay!"

"Alright sweetie, you should get some sleep. Don't want to be tired for the big day right?"

"Yeah I guess you are right… Good night Kate."

"Good night sweet child."

* * *

Ziva and Tony had agreed that they didn't need a huge wedding. They made arrangements with Gibbs and he let them use his backyard as the venue. It was going to be a small gathering, but what mattered is that they would have a memorable day surrounded by the ones they loved.

The yard was simply decorated. There were a few rows of chairs set up with a well sized aisle. Both at the beginning of the path and the end behind where the minister would be standing, were arches. Both were wrapped elegantly with white roses.

Gibbs let Ziva use the master bedroom upstairs to get ready and everyone else were outside. Ducky was telling Tali and Mary a story, Gibbs, DiNozzo Sr. and Fornell were chatting. Jimmy, Breena and Ellie soon arrived as well and last to show up was Vance and the minister.

Tim and Tony were down in Gibbs' basement.

"Are you ready Tony?" Tim asked as his friend paced back and forth in front of him.

"Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony replied.

"Tony, you've been pacing for the past…" Tim pauses to look at his watch. "Seven minutes. Are you okay?"

"Probie. I'm getting married. Did you see this coming?"

"Well… You did propose to Ziva a couple months ago. So you surely saw it coming."

"That's not what I meant. Like did you ever picture this happening?"

"Well, life isn't exactly always predictable…"

Tony sighed. "Like your books?"

"Yeah, um I guess… Tony, you just need to calm down. I know you love her and even though you might not have expected it, here you are about to get married."

Tony smiled. "You got a point probie. Heh, next time it'll be you who's freaking out and I'll be giving the pep talk."

Tim smiled too. "Well we should head outside now."

* * *

Abby was finishing up Ziva's hair, and Bethany was doing her make up.

Ziva, the former Mossad agent and NCIS agent, never once pictured herself getting anxious about the wedding of all things. But now that it was finally the day, she did have some butterflies.

Abby noticed how quiet Ziva was being. She patted her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine, Tony loves you and you love him."

Ziva nodded. "I know, I just never pictured this happening."

"Well it is happening, so get used to it," Abby said lightheartedly, causing all three women to giggle.

Bethany and Abby stared in awe when Ziva had stood up. Abby had straightened Ziva's hair and made the top half of her hair into a bun letting the rest of it hang down and she put a simple flower crown of white daises on her head. Bethany gave her a natural look for the make up.

"Oh, Ziva you're so beautiful," Bethany and Abby said in unison.

Ziva looked into the mirror and smiled. Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"She's ready Gibbs, you can come in!" Abby shouted.

Gibbs opened the door and Ziva looked at him and walked towards him. Gibbs smiled at her. "Are you ready Ziver?"

Ziva smiled back and nodded. She, Abby, and Bethany followed him outside. Bethany took the lead. Before following her, Abby smiled at Ziva and whispered. "Good luck."

Once the two had reached the end of the path and took their places, Tali and Mary progressed down the path. Tali spread the flowers with each step and Mary was carefully holding onto the pillow with the rings. Ziva smiled at how cute the girls looked. Tali was wearing a simple mint green dress, and Mary was wearing a similar dress that was light blue. Both girls had their hair neatly French braided and had their braids pulled to the side.

It was now time. The wedding march began to play. The soft music had startled her a bit, bringing her into reality that it was actually happening. She felt her heartbeat start to rise, but it calmed slightly when she felt Gibbs link arms with her.

Gibbs was honored that Ziva had asked him to walk her down the aisle. He didn't have any children of his own besides his beloved Kelly who passed many years ago, but he did see Ziva a lot like a daughter to him. He was glad that he could be here for her while her birth father could not.

Gibbs was proud of his former agents. He always knew that they would end up together someday. Sure, Tony was Tony, but Gibbs knew that Tony did love Ziva and that he was a great father to Tali.

"You okay Ziva?" he whispered as they walked the short path that he knew probably felt long to the bride.

Ziva subtly nodded.

Tony waited in his place for his lovely bride to be. This was a big moment for the both of them and he was glad that everyone important to them was able to make it.

When he heard the familiar tune of the wedding march begin to play, he looked to see Ziva and Gibbs slowly walking down the aisle. He was completely awestruck at her radiant beauty.

He simply smiled at her once they had gotten all the way down the aisle, Gibbs lifted her veil back away from her face and kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you," he whispered before placing her hand in Tony's. He gave Tony a pat on the back and looked at both of them. "Congratulations to you both," Gibbs added before stepping back to take his seat. Tony gently took Ziva's hands.

"You all may be seated," the minister said to the guests. After everyone had sat down, he said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in holy matrimony." After a brief pause, he continued, "Marriage is a beautiful rite of passage. It is a mutual commitment between a man and a woman who share an unbreakable bond. It is not something to be taken lightly but should be reverent, sincere, passionate and loving. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

As the minister spoke, Tony's eyes met Ziva's and for a moment they tuned everyone out as if they were the only ones there. They could clearly see the love expressed in each other's eyes. Anyone looking at them would know that they had a deep connection.

After a short period of silence, indicating that there were no objections, it was time for the vows. The minister opened the book. "Please repeat after me," he turned to Tony. I, Anthony DiNozzo, take you, Ziva David, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Tony repeated the minister line by line, not once looking away from his beloved.

The minister turned to Ziva and went through it line by line with her promptly repeating after him. "I, Ziva David, take you, Anthony DiNozzo, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

After the exchanging of the rings, the minister finally spoke the words they had long anticipated, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"

Tony didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her in; he kissed her softly and lovingly. Ziva didn't hesitate either, promptly returning the kiss as their friends cheered. The two barely noticed applause, they were focused on each other.

Tony carefully lifted her and carried her down the aisle. Everyone else followed the newlyweds back into the house.

Kate had watched everything from a distance. She would have to return to Heaven soon. She was glad that she had been able to help her old friend. Her mission had been fulfilled.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	12. Our Second Chance

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to my lovely reviewers for reviewing! :)**

 _Chapter 12: Our Second Chance_

Once everyone had come inside, Tali ran to her parents. After gently setting Ziva back down, Tony picked up their little girl.

"Ima! Aba!" Tali exclaimed as she clung to Tony. The newlyweds smiled at their darling daughter.

"Aww this would make for a cute picture!" Abby exclaimed. Tony and Ziva held Tali between them and the family smiled for the camera.

The cheerful goth smiled at them.

"So Abbs, was Zi totally in distress?" he asked teasingly.

"Hmm, nah I'd say she was pretty calm, calmer than the typical bride before her wedding" Abby replied backing her friend up.

Tim came up behind her. "As expected of Ziva. But Tony was—"

He cut off by an irritated Tony, "Say one more word probie and—"

Ziva laughed and then smirked. "I think you should let him finish, Tony." Tali giggled.

"I was just having trouble comprehending it all," Tony admitted, he blushed slightly. _Oh great I'm probably turning red. Tony DiNozzo does not blush like this, no way…_

"And he was pacing back and forth," Tim added as Tony shot him a glare.

"Hehe you look funny aba," Tali was still giggling which caused the four friends to all break into laughter.

Everyone had gathered and found places to sit. Tim knew that this was his cue to give his speech. He was a little anxious about it, but he had prepared well with Abby's help. The room soon fell silent and he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hello, everyone. When Tony asked me to be his best man, I was absolutely honored. On the bride and groom's behalf I would like to thank you all for coming and being a part of their big day. I met Tony when I first started working for the Major Case Response Team at NCIS. That is where it all started, the countless nicknames, the pranks and jokes… You get the point. But over time I started to grow as an agent and a person." He smiled at Tony. "In short, I enjoyed my time working with you and I am glad that we are still friends even after you left NCIS. Tony, I am incredibly happy for you and I wish you, Ziva and Tali the best for the future."

As everyone clapped, Tony shook Tim's hand and gave him a hug. "Thanks probie, that means a lot."

Abby smiled. "And now, I think it is about for the couple's first dance."

The large square portion of polished wood floor where the dining table usually sat was cleared for the dance floor.

Abby made her way towards her DJing table and inputted something into the laptop and a slow steady beat started. Tony took Ziva's hand and walked her onto the dance floor as everyone gathered around. Ziva reached for his shoulder. They gazed into each other's eyes.

 _Dreamed of you in my solitude  
I told myself way back when  
That if my prayers  
Could get me there  
I'd never let you go again_

"You know," Tony said as he gently twirled her, "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you."

"I can say the same," Ziva replied. "I honestly thought… That after finding out about Tali that you would not forgive me."

 _Darlin' I had lost you once  
Thought my world had come to an end  
Now in my hands  
A second chance  
I'll never let you go again_

 _Now and forever more  
You can come to me  
Baby, run to me  
And I'll take you into my arms  
I'll never let you go again_

Tony and Ziva glided gracefully along the smooth wooden floor. "Zi, how could I not forgive you? You have given me the best gift I could ever ask for, our darling daughter. I was angry that you never told me. I thought that you didn't trust me, but now I know that you do."

Ziva buried her head in his chest. "…I would trust you with my life, Tony."

 _Now and forever more  
You can come to me  
Baby, run to me  
And I'll take you into my arms  
I'll never let you go again_

 _In my hands  
A second chance  
I'll never let you go again_

* * *

Kate smiled as she watched them dance.

"It's about time those two got together" another female voice said.

"Yes, it sure is, Director."

"I am very happy for them. And I cannot repay them enough for taking her under their wing…"

"Her?" Kate asked not knowing who she was referring to.

"Bethany…"

"I know that you seemed different when I brought her up before. Did you know her?"

Jenny hesitated before responding to the younger woman, "Kate, she is my daughter."

* * *

Everyone had been enjoying themselves at the reception. Gibbs headed out to the back yard for some air. He noticed someone else had the same idea.

"Oh! Um, hello sir," Bethany greeted him.

Gibbs observed Ziva's bridesmaid. All that Ziva had mentioned about her is that she recently moved into their apartment building and that she was single mother with one daughter who he presumed was the ring bearer in the ceremony. He was surprised at how young she looked, but chose to ignore that for the time being. "Hey. And please there's no need for the 'sir'. I am Jethro Gibbs," he smiled slightly.

Bethany held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Gibbs. I'm Bethany Shields." She smiled. "Both Tony and Ziva have talked a lot about you."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm assuming all things said were good, right?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes, they talked about how great of a boss you were to them."

Gibbs had a feeling in his gut about her. He wasn't sure what it would mean, but he would soon find out.

* * *

It was 9:30 PM when Tony, Ziva and Tali returned home. There was already someone waiting for them there.

Kate was trying to not think about what Jenny had just told her earlier. It came to her as a shock, she thought the resemblance was simply a coincidence, but then she remembered Gibbs' rule about coincidences. She smiled at the family. "Congratulations."

Ziva and Tony both thanked her.

"We cannot thank you enough, Kate," Tony said.

Kate nodded, "It was the least I could do Tony. I'm glad this ended the way it did… This does however mean—"

"That your time is up here?"

Kate nodded, "Yes, my mission is complete so I must return to Heaven."

Tali frowned. "I wish you did not have to go…" Tony and Ziva both grasped her hands.

"I wish I didn't either, sweetie," she smiled sadly at Tali. "I really will miss you… All of you."

The DiNozzo's all soon became teary eyed. They didn't want to see Kate leave, but they knew that she didn't have a choice. Perhaps they might see her again, perhaps not.

They thanked her again. "Farewell my friends," she said before turning around and walking away, soon disintegrating into nothing before their eyes.

 _There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life  
They come along, into this world, and make this world bright  
But they can't stay forever  
Cause they're Heaven sent  
And sometimes, Heaven needs them back again_

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review. The italicized text at the end here is an excerpt from the song that gave me the inspiration for the angel idea, the song is called** _ **Borrowed Angels**_ **by Kristin Chenoweth. And the song used for Tony's and Ziva's first dance is called** _ **Never Let You Go Again**_ **by Trisha Yearwood. Definitely look them up if you haven't heard them :) Thanks for reading!**


	13. Distant Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! So I think this will be the last chapter, and I will continue with a sequel that I already have ideas for so be sure to look out for it soon! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for your support so far! I truly appreciate you. :)**

 _Chapter 13: Distant Memories_

Kate wandered, looking for Jenny. The two had become pretty close, they bonded over memories of the team they both loved. Not too much later, Kate had succeeded in finding her.

"Hey Jenny, how are you?" she asked.

"I am alright," Jenny replied. She paused and added, "I assume you are here because I never did finish telling you that story did I?"

Kate smiled sheepishly, "Well, ok that's part of it, but I also wanted to see you."

Jenny laughed, "I know, I know."

 _ **September 17, 1999**_

NCIS Special Agent Jenny Shepard was making her way to the Director's office. She had been able to make it through the first four months, but she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. She knocked on the door.

"Enter," Director Morrow said loud enough for her to hear.

Jenny walked in, "Hello Director."

"Agent Shepard, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"Sir, I need to take a five month leave of absence."

Morrow raised his eye brows. "Five months?"

Jenny swallowed. "Y-Yes sir."

"Do you care to share why you need five months?" he asked impatiently.

Jenny took out a folded piece of yellow paper from her pocket and handed it over to the Director.

He looked at her curiously then slowly unfolded the piece of paper. Jenny waited anxiously as he read over it trying to figure out what he was thinking, but she was unable to read him, so she just had to wait.

Morrow sighed and he folded the note and set it on his desk. "Do you wish to keep this confidential?"

Jenny nodded. She didn't know how Jethro would react, or more accurately, she was afraid to know how he would react; so she decided that it would be best to keep it to herself.

 _ **February 12, 2000, 3:27 AM**_

"Alright Jenny, very good, keep pushing!" the doctor shouted.

Jenny did as the doctor told her. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She had been in labor for many hours and she was exhausted. Soon after, she heard crying.

"Congratulations, you have given birth to healthy baby girl!"

Jenny smiled when the doctor handed her the baby. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she held the baby in her arms. They were not just tears of happiness or tears of sadness, they were both. She instantly felt a connection to the baby which made her happy, but the fact that she knew she could not keep and raise her made her sad.

"Ma'am, have you decided on a name for her?"

Jenny looked at the doctor, "I would like to name her Bethany," she didn't give it much thought, but there was something about it that she just liked.

"That is a very nice name… So ma'am, you said you wish to give her up for adoption?"

It was not what Jenny truly wanted, but she did not have much of a choice. She wouldn't be able to continue being a field agent and raise a child. This was her only option. She slowly nodded, "yes…"

 _ **Present**_

Kate frowned, "I see, so that is what happened… And Gibbs still has no idea?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, he does not."

"Well he is Gibbs, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon."

"Kate, what if I had done things differently? What if I told Gibbs that I was pregnant? Do you think he would have given up being an agent or would he have left me on my own—"

"Jenny, I'm pretty sure we know the answer to that. There's no way Gibbs would have just left you, I'm sure. But that was in the past and you cannot change it."

Jenny sighed. "I know… It was just painful to watch what happened to her."

Kate placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I know…"

* * *

It was the day after the wedding; Tony and Ziva had just returned home. They went out to dinner and saw a movie. Tali and Mary were having a sleepover at Bethany's. Bethany had offered to take her in so that Tony and Ziva would get time to themselves.

To go out, Ziva had worn her green dress that she wore all those years ago on their first undercover mission. Tony smiled when memories from that night played in his head.

"Green is such a good color on you, sweet cheeks," he said stroking her cheek. Their eyes met, both clearly filled with love. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

Ziva smiled, kissing him back confidently. The kiss became more heated with passion as Tony swept her off her feet and they made their way to the bedroom.

They started undressing and soon made their way to the bed, Tony toppled over Ziva. They made warm, passionate love for the first time in quite a while.

Later when they were falling asleep, Tony whispered into her ear, "I love you Zi…"

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and Tim was once again hard at work on his novel. He had not had writer's block lately. His German Shepard, Jethro was lying down by his feet as he typed. The dog rose to his paws right before the doorbell rang and he started heading towards it. Tim got up from his chair to answer the door.

"Hey Timmy!" Abby exclaimed giving him a hug before she bent down to pet Jethro who barked happily. She stood back up, "Sooo, how's the novel going? Have Agent Tommy and Lisa get married yet?"

"Abbs! How many times do I need to tell everyone that my books are a work of fiction and are not real?" he asked sounding flustered.

"Aww come on Tim, don't tell me you were not planning on them getting married at some point in the story?"

"Well alright, yeah I was planning for that to happen at some point... And I know that's what the fans want."

"Well of course, fans dig that stuff, right?"

Jethro barked and looked at Abby then at Tim and he stood by Tim's feet. Tim smiled and pet him.

Soon, Tim's phone rang. He looked at the screen. _Gibbs._ He looked at Abby, "It's the boss," he said before answering. "McGee."

"Tim, I everyone at the office now," he said sounding urgent.

"Alright, Abby is with me, we will be on our way now," he replied. His eyes widened as Gibbs further explained himself. "Understood, boss." He promptly hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"What's going on Tim?" Abby asked curiously, sounding slightly worried.

"You know Mary, the little girl who was the ringbearer at the wedding? She was kidnapped."

Abby covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no! Let's hurry!"

Tim nodded and they ran out of the apartment and out to the car.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: So there we go! I really hope you enjoyed and the sequel will be up very soon! I don't have a title yet otherwise I would tell you. Thank you all for reading and please** **review** **and tell me what you think! I barely ever finish a chapter story so this is a big accomplishment for me! :) Thank you again!**

 **Edit: The title of the sequel is "Reunion by Fate".**


End file.
